Transformers Beast Transtech
by KaiserRider22
Summary: After the Reformat done by Optimus Primal, a virus attack the Cybertronians, destroying their Organic or Technological Factors. When things got out of control, a small group of rebels revive a hero of the past by accident, Optimus Primal.


_Chapter One: Awake; the Return of Optimus Primal_

_My name is Optimus Minor; I am a Lieutenant in the Maximal Rebellion Army and acting leader of the last group that has supposed to be left of the army. It's barely the ending of the forth cycle of the day, but Cybertron is silent once again. But it would be simpler to understand if I explain from the beginning. Two thousand Mega Cycles ago, twenty earth years, Optimus Primal sacrifice his life to defeat the Tyrant Megatron, who seeks to enslave and corrupt the whole planet under his rule. With that sacrifice, the world was reformatted and the age of the Techno-Organic Cybertron began. At least, that was what they made us believe. _

_Cheetor became High Supreme Commander of the Maximals, creating the Counsel of the Seven Maximals as his companion group, compose of Silverbolt, the Combat Expert; Blackarachnia, the trap master; Rattrap, the Hacker; Botanica, the botanist; Nightscream, Commander of Aerial Forces, Obsidian, War Strategist, and Strika, Special Forces Strategist. The Order began to be set, as a hunt for the Predacons began. Capturing all of them in a five year span, their bodies where modify to become living prisons, and sealed on Fortress Maximus, a gigantic prison guarded by the ancient transformer Cerebros. It was then that the time of peace came to be. _

_But, like I said before, it didn't last. A Virus was release into the atmosphere of Cybertron, one that affected those who hold the Techno-Organic factor in their bodies. The Virus had one of two effects: the first, eliminate the Technological parts of the Cybertronian bodies, making them into the creatures we have called Organics. Stuck in a permanent beast mode, these transformers quickly lose their critical and logic minds, becoming beast. But, to those equally unlucky, they would force to lose the organic side, transforming once again into complete machines with computer based ways of thinking. The second one was the effect done to the new Maximals leader, Cheetor. His body slowly returns to his robotic Cybertronian form, affecting his logic and turning him into a computer like being. Nightscream, another one affected by the virus, tried to restore the 'Light' of the Organic Factor in Cheetor's body, but instead, he was deform, transforming into a strange, super advance, version of his Cybertronian form, a Transcendental Technology Cybertronian. The highly advance new form quickly spread to those who lost their Organic Factor, as they became super advance robotic beings, and eventually self-proclaim the true evolution of Machines. _

_Cheetor, in his new ways, input a law to all Cybertronian all over Cybertron: become a Transtech, or be decommissioned and sealed in Moon-2. This action done implementing the crazy logic that if the Organic Factor is eliminated before the Virus affects the transformer, then they will not become Organics, and will lose the power to logic and thinking. But, to a Cybertron which has become completely Techno-Organic, destroying the new side they discover was almost as blasphemy, and a new war began to rise._

_That was five years ago. The rebels under the leadership of Leo Prime began to gather in an army, but two years ago, that army was defeated in a great battle on Moon-1. The Maximal Rebels fell, and just a big group of small units began to appear again. Cybertron light was gone once again, as Cheetor implemented the Zero Tolerance Act, which pushes most of the Maximals under his command to hunt down any Cybertronian who hold the Organic Factor in their bodies. _

_And that take us to what I am doing right now. My five unit crew is at this moment trying to retrieve an Energon Cell; a small sphere filled with Energon enough to lite a whole Sector for ages. The reason, Cheetor has been gathering these the last two hundred Cycles, holding twenty-seven of thirty-two already. Maybe these cells are the key to what I need, in order to stop Cheetor from his ways and make him understand that, what he is doing is actually killing Cybertron, not saving it._

The Transmetal II Monkey finish his log, as he look down the vent he was hidden in, seeing two large highly advance purple robots looking around the sublevel tunnels. Minor watch carefully, waiting for them to move on, but they would constantly stop, looking at each other while speaking in a language that Minor couldn't understand. After a couple of minutes, the two robots move on, as Minor took the seal of the vent and walk out of the vent, holding itself on the roof, and the contrary way from them. He quickly uses his tail to strap to a tube and lower himself to the ground, trying to evade any sound making movement. Once release, he stood up in his back feet, looking around and finally talking for the first time.

"Optimus Minor, Maximize!" he stated, as he transform into his robot form. Unlike the Techno-Organic transforms, his transformation was mechanical, and slower. Once on robot form, he began to walk toward the gate just before him. Seeing the control panel of the huge metal door that sealed the way, he quickly activated his communicator. "Rat, I am in a jam, the door is sealed tightly…" he said, as the answer came for a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, not even my great grand aunt Arcee would be able to unlock these seal… thank Primus I am not my great grand aunt Arcee…" answer the rash voice that sounded like it came from a rodent." Connect you mainframe intercom and send me all the data you can, I will break the seal in a moment." And so did the monkey, as he connected a cable to his left pectoral and waves of information began to appear on Minor's eyes.

"Please hurry up Rat, I don't want to have anyone see any of my information on the Grid…" said Minor, as the lock unsealed that same moment.

"You're welcome, Monkey!" said sarcastically the voice, as it cut out the connection.

"You are such a drama queen!" answer Minor, opening the main gate, and entering, while closing the door behind him.

Once inside he looks around at the cylindered room, with a pedestal in the right middle and a strange orb with a flat disk like ring moving around it. He smiles, as he inspects the small sphere. He tried to touch it, but he was instantly stunned by an electrical charge produce by the sphere. He releases it just as fast, as the flat ring around it fell from the sphere, and rolls to the floor. Minor saw it, screaming in a monkey style screech, and ran toward it, as it fell down to a lower level. He punch the metal floor, and transform again into his beast form and tried to raise the metal floor, until he unlock it, and threw it aside. Minor look at the sphere grinning, and jumping down the floor, extending his tail to the floor piece and putting it back. Just that moment, the door to the room open, as a large yellow figure enters.

It was very tall, with slim body, in a chrome yellow coating and two large tonfa style disk blades attach to his wrist. His face had two rows of rectangular style visors for eyes, and his body was cover with spots.

The transformer walks to the sphere, as he extended his arm and grabs the small energy sphere, and walks away silently, but stop at the door. Minor watch as he wasn't burnt by the spheres energy. The yellow transformer notices the fact that the sphere lacks its disk ring, and look back to the pedestal. He walks back as he put the sphere back and looks to the floor plates. He kneels down and checks but heard a sound far outside the room. He raised his view to it, and stood up, looking at the sphere while doing so. He took the sphere and began to walk away with it, closing the door behind him. Minor look back, as he look at his tail which hold the disk at the moment. He began to walk away by the underground tunnels, going deeper and deeper for a while.

The yellow transformer walks out of the tunnels, as he stops just to see the three moons of Cybertron disappearing for the day. He then looks forward, just to see four violet version of himself, without the tonfa style weapons. He nod, as they transform into vehicle mode, four Cybertronian Drag racers, and began to run toward the main city. The yellow one chuckle, as he transform into his vehicle form, a larger yellow racer car with rear wheels and a pair of cannons sprouting from the back. He began to move away just as quickly as he transform. But, not too far from them, a large pink figure walk down the walls of a tall building. The being was a large pink spider that resemble more machine that spider. It silently watch, as when the yellow transformer was far, jump out of the wall and transform into its robot form, a female spider like robot with weird dreadlock like hair and spider legs coming out of her lower back as extra arms.

"Diaclone informing… Cheetor acquire the Energon Sphere, Optimus Minor hasn't report in four monocycles and Hammerstrike has not even show signs of participating in mission. I report our mission was a complete failure…" said the female spider, as she looks back at the small factory style building. That same moment, the Rat responded.

"Good work Spider-Bot, now all I need is for that monkey-bot to answer already!"

After a couple of minutes, Minor found himself pretty deep in the sewer system of the factory. The more he walk the more lost he got. He finally stops, as he found a large Protoform capsule. He inspects it, as he notice it hold a Protoform inside of it. He began to check on a small screen next to it that was sealed in it, as the files had been deleted. He looks again to the Protoform, as it still hold no form. After playing for a while with the controls, he finally notice as the screen in the side of the capsule show the thing that the Protoform lack, a small flat disk just like the one he hold. He chuckle, as he look at the disk on his hand. He searches for the input zone, as he saw a small thin CD input on the side of the screen. He inserted the disk, as the capsule began to read it.

For half an hour the disk was uploading, while Minor sat before it, waiting for something to happen. The disk was barely finish when Minor receive a call. His communicator activated, to which he reacted by transforming into his robot form, and connecting with the incoming call.

"Minor here…" answer the monkey, as the Rat spoke on the other side.

"So you let Cheetor take the sphere…" said the squeaky voice, as Minor nervously laugh.

"Yeah, but he won't be able to use it without the Control Disk…" answer Minor, as the Rat began to scream on the other side, filled with anger, but all Minor could hear were squeaks and metal objects hitting others.

"And you were set as my commander! Come on! The real monkey-bot would never tolerate such incompetence in the battlefield!" finally said the Rat. Minor couldn't answer at the moment, as the Rat kept babbling about the missions that have become total failures, until Minor hush him. "What!" scream the rodent, as Minor began to laugh.

"Connect your visual to my optic sensors, you are not going to believe this!" he said, as the Rat played with his computer on the other side and did so. Just before Minor, a big black transformer appears. He holds a tight armor, yet his body was bulkier, like a giant robotic tank. The big transformer walks out of the Protoform capsule, standing before Minor, serious, yet proud. "Optimus Primal!" said Minor, as the robot nodded, and looks at his surroundings.

"Where am i?" asked Primal, as Minor stared at him without saying a word. "Little guy?"

"You are the Legendary Optimus Primal, who fought against the Predacons Megatron, defeated him on Prehistoric Earth and on Cybertron, push the Reformat of the world and Sacrifice his life doing so!"

"I did?" asked Primal, as he took some steps aside. "I can't remember anything of what you are telling me right now!" answer Primal, as an explosion was heard not too far from where they were

"Shit, they are here!" scream Minor, as he transform into his beast mode and began to run. "Follow me Primal!"

"I don't understand what is happening, but here we go! Optimus Primal, Optimize!" scream the big robot, as he instantly transform into a large Cybertronian Cargo Truck. Once transform he began to drive forward, as he crush its way toward the monkey.

Not far behind them, two figures watch as the Maximals ran. The first was a helicopter like robot, armed to the teeth, and the second, an off-road tank with two large cannons on its back. They transform, as the instantly reveal their identity.

"Obsidian, Exterminate!" scream the Helicopter, transforming into a sleek yet well form robot with two large machine guns for hands.

"Strika, Pulverize!" scream the off-road tank, as it transform into a bulk like warrior with two large cannons on her back. They took some steps forward, as they scan the surroundings. The Helicopter activated his communicator after a complete scan.

"High Commander, we found the perpetrator, as well as the disk. But the information was been duplicated. Also, one of the Protoforms has been use as well…" said Obsidian, as it holds no response.

"Exterminate the newborn Protoform and the perpetrator…" answer the cold voice, as the two Commanders nodded and said something in a weird language. Then they transform into their vehicle forms and follow the two Maximals.

"Rat, inform to Diaclone, Hammerstrike and Nightviper our status. We are being followed by two Vehicon Commanders, Obsidian and Strika. They are following us closely and we may have to fight." quickly said the monkey, as his jump on Primal's vehicle form back.

"Who is Rat?" asked Primal, as Minor transforms into his robot form, as he took out a small energy gun and pointed to the back. He quickly saw the helicopter following them, and shot at it missing. "Rat is our communication officer, he is a genius hacker that fought in the Beast Wars, but his true identity is a mystery, as he constantly says that he never were a rat before…" Optimus Primal remains silent, as an instant vision of the Beast Wars came to him.

_Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap and he just walk out of their reformat capsules, being transform into animals to be protected from the planet high concentration of Energon. They were testing their new bodies, running around and seeing how their new bodies work. Finally, they transform into robot form, just to see Dinobot walking toward them._

Primal return to his present situation, as Minor was screaming for him to accelerate. Primal scan his surrounding, seeking for a way out, only to see an opening toward the surface. Minor kept screaming as Primal didn't hear anything he was saying, finally jumping up, breaking the roof and jumping out to the surface. Once up, Minor transform again to his monkey form, as the two Maximals were cover by an army of drones, half of them helicopters like Obsidian, the other off-road tanks like Strika. Minor hid himself behind Optimus as Obsidian and Strika jump out of the hole as well and transform into their robot form.

"Drones, shoot at them!" instantly, the drones began to shoot down at the two Maximals, to which Optimus Primal responded by creating a energy shield around them. Minor tremble, until he notices that the shield was protecting them. He nervously laughs, as he saw the Energon bullets gathering in the shield and traveling around it, growing in both size and amount. Finally, Strika order them to stop, while Primal laugh.

"Who are you!" scream Strika, as Primal release the shield and with it, the blast he receive, all of them traveling back to the drones. Almost all of them were destroy by the blast, as only Obsidian and Strike along with a dozen of drones were left. Obsidian covers himself, only to see the black cargo truck transform.

Its arms extended from its front, as its legs quickly form, and its chest and face reveal themselves after the back spin 180 degrees. The black robot shows its face as he finally stated his name. "My name is Optimus Primal!" with it, a green lighting strike shot at three of the drones, as the pink spider robot reveal herself on top of one of the many buildings. Just as quickly, a techno-organic black snake and a Transmetal II hammershark appear and attack the drones that were left. They transform into robot form after the attack, the snake pointing a long shotgun like weapon and the shark a crossbow like weapon form from his beast form head. Optimus Minor did the same, transforming into robot form, taking out his whip and the gun and pointing it at the Vehicon Commanders.

Optimus Primal extended his arm to his back, as a large gun detach from his back and pointed it at the Commanders. The were ready to fight, until a cold voice sounded in all the place. Optimus look around, as a yellow flash hit him on the back, pushing him to the ground. When Optimus look to the origin of the attack, it was gone, and just as quickly, the flash hit the snake and the Hammershark down. Optimus kept looking, as Obsidian and Strika attack the pink spider and shot her down from the building. Minor stood silently, as they yellow attack stood before him. It was Cheetor.

"Minor, I see you were able to awaken a titan of the past…" stated, with his cold and computer like voice, as it instantly move the bladed tonfa forward to the monkey's head. "If I kill you right now, maybe I can stop the pest of the past from doing anything!"

"Cheetor?" asked Primal, as he stood up and look to his old protégée, standing before him on a very different form from what he remembers.

"Primal, you are dead, and you should have stayed that way…" answer Cheetor, as its other tonfa move forward. He dash toward Primal, but the attack was stop by quick blast from Primal's gun.

"You are not Cheetor… you are but a bad imitation of him!" scream Primal. Cheetor responded with a cold and computer like laugh, as he got into a battle stance. Primal responded the same way, as his legs armor open and reveal several micro-missile launchers, his chest reveal two large rifle guns similar of to his Optimal Optimus form and a plasma gun from the large gun he hold in his hands. The two transformers look at each other silently, as they waited to the other response. But, it wasn't until Minor shooting at Cheetor's back that they move. Cheetor press forward as Primal shot with everything he got, but the yellow transformer evade all the attacks, moving at light speed. He finally slide under Primal, and cross cutting the back of the giant Maximal. Once on the ground. Minor jump forward, wrapping his whip against Cheetor's neck and holding him tightly. Obsidian move to attack, but was blasted by the pink spider, who also neutralize Strika. Optimus Primal stood up quickly, pointing the chest rifle guns at Cheetor and striking him on the waist, making him loose balance and fall to the ground. Cheetor then transform into this vehicle form, letting go of Optimus Minor and driving against Optimus Primal. But Primal transform into vehicle form, and drove directly to Cheetor. Both of then speed up, finally crashing and hitting each other strongly. While on mid air, they both transform, Cheetor taking his large bladed Tonfas out, but Primal took a pair of blades similar to those of his Beast Wars gorilla form, and cross out with him. They both fell on their knees, quickly standing up and running against each other, Optimus throwing the blades at Cheetor, cutting one of his arms out, while Cheetor threw an energy disk that hit Primal on his waist, pushing him again to his knees. Cheetor jump over the hurt Primal, only to be stop by a blast from the Hammershark crossbow and the black snake gun. After the blast hit Cheetor, he stood up to his old commander, and laugh. He took out the small Energon Sphere, crushing it against his chest, and instantly recreating his lost arm with its energy, adding a glowing effect to his spots and his energy weapons. Primal stood up, as many of his body junctions began to glow as well in a while light.

"So, you also have the Transtech in your body already! That explains the vehicle form and the ability to stand up to me…" answer Cheetor, as he transform into battle mode again. "But that doesn't mean you are stronger than me!" scream the transformer, as he was ready to attack again. But he was stop by a strong screech that came from over them. Cheetor look up, just to see a large stealth bomber flying in circles over them. the machine release four hexagon like objects that fell to the ground around Cheetor, and instantly release a powerful sonic screech, that knockdown the Maximals. Optimus Primal was able to resist the attack, but was kneel down. Cheetor, on the other hand, seem to be unaffected, and quickly transform into vehicle form. "It seems that it was enough for today…" then, he drove away at the speed of light, follow by a heavy damage Obsidian and Strika. The jet over them quickly disappear, as it became invisible and his sonic bombs transform into small bats and flew away.

Primal stood up, to see his Cheetor and his companions disappear, while the transformers that were with him were on the ground, heavy beaten.

"Minor is your name right?" asked Primal to the monkey, as he walk toward him and help him up. "Explain to me what happen." said, as Minor began to laugh nervously again, and receive a call from the Rat.

"Minor here…" answer Minor, as the squeaky voice on the other side began to scream again.

"Come to the base immediately, and all of you transform into your Alt-Forms, I have very bad news!"

This is Chapter One of my Transformers Beast Transtech story. After each chapter I will introduce the new characters, as well as say a brief background check on them. So, please review, and tell me what you think. I am accepting OC's if you want, and you have to choose between one of three sides, the first two sides are obvious, Maximal and Predacons, yet the third will be reveal eventually. So here goes the character introduction:

Optimus Minor, Transmetal II Monkey. He is the lieutenant of the Maximal Rebels, a group of Maximals who work against the works of High Commander Cheetor. His origins are still a mystery, but it is known that he took the Transmetal II Factor into his body after being born. His weapons are the Energon Whip and Energon Gun.

Diaclone, Cybertronian Spider. Diaclone is similar to Blackarachnia in so many ways. Yet, her computer like way of thinking shows that she is not like the Maximal Warrior. Diaclone holds no weapon, but is able to generate electricity and webs. Also, she is able to fly on her robot form.

Hammerstrike, Transmetal II Hammershark- he is a descent warrior of the Maximals. After the Purge, he joined the rebels to fight Cheetor. His main weapon is his Impulse Crossbow. Also, he can swim and fly in both robot or beast form.

Night Viper, Techno-Organic Cobra- the stealth genius of the group, Night Viper is one of those left with the Techno-Organic factors in his body. Night Viper is armed with a Venom Shotgun, and is able to heal his wounds thanks to the venom he produces.

Optimus Primal, Cybertronian Cargo Truck- the warrior that sacrifice his life in the Reformat, he is now a complete Cybertronian with the Transtech factor living in his body. Yet, his memories are hazy and can't remember all that happen. He holds three forms, vehicle form, his robot form and a Hero Form, in which he transforms into a heavy armed warrior and he is able to access the weapons of his past forms.

The Rat- not seen physically, The Rat is a Rodent that supposedly fought in the Beast Wars as a hacker, but never took a rat alt-form. Besides that, little is known of him.

Cheetor, Transtech Drag Racer- High Commander of Cybertron, Cheetor was transform by the Transtech Factor, and transform into a highly advance Transformer. He is armed with a pair of Bladed Tonfas, as well as Energon Chakram. Cheetor is now cold and calculative, having a computer like voice and show little emotion. There are many secrets behind which he is right now.

Obsidian, Cybertronian Helicopter- great strategist commander of the Great War. Obsidian serves under Cheetor without question, yet his way of acting is now more brutal and drone like than before.

Strika, off-road tank- like her companion Obsidian, she had change her ways. Now, more brute than master strategist, Strika acts like commander under Cheetor.

Mysterious Stealth Bomber- he is a Transtech like Cheetor, and works as his guardian dog, or flying jet. He appears at the end and doesn't show his true identity. He is armed with sonic weapons, as well as hexagon bombs that produce super sonic screeches that knock down anyone on their path.


End file.
